


A Paladin's Bond

by FollowYourDreams



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bonding, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Canon, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowYourDreams/pseuds/FollowYourDreams
Summary: Shiro is gone. Now, the paladins must find a way to pilot all five lions and form Voltron, or the universe will never survive.





	A Paladin's Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Let me explain. I saw this post:
> 
> https://queenallurae.tumblr.com/post/161652103276/ok-so-hear-me-out-quick-in-the-first-episode
> 
> And I HAD to write a one-shot! So, credit for the idea and inspiration goes to that wonderful person, and this story is just my take on it. I hope you guys enjoy it ^.^

A Paladin’s Bond

 

  
Things weren’t the same without Shiro. No one knew where he was, or if he was even alive, but that couldn’t stop the paladins forever. Eventually, everyone had to carry on, continuing to help the universe. Days bled into weeks, and it was slowly becoming more evident that something had to be done. Whether they liked it or not, the team needed a fifth paladin. It broke everyone’s hearts, but the universe needed Voltron. Allura called a meeting in the control room, and once everyone was present, she began to speak.

“Paladins, I’ve asked you all here because we are now forced to address the issue at hand.” She paused, and with a heavy sigh and heart, she continued. “Time is no longer on our side. We _have_ to form Voltron.”

“How are we supposed to do that?” asked Hunk. “There’s no one to pilot the black lion.”

“That’s not entirely true,” said Coran. He stepped forward, reaching out with his hand to gesture towards Keith. “Keith can pilot the black lion. After all, it was Shiro’s wish that he lead Voltron should anything happen to him, wasn’t it?”

Keith’s determined expression faltered, falling down into a look of despair. The harsh reality of Shiro’s absence was truly making itself known in that moment, and it was destroying him.

“Yes,” he said, “Shiro did ask me to lead Voltron if anything happened, but that doesn’t mean I can pilot the black lion.” He stared down at his feet, his heart aching more with each passing moment. “I’m not a leader like he was.”

“We don’t know that yet,” said Allura. “And, even if that turns out to be true, there is still a way for you to pilot the black lion.”

“Wait, how?” asked Pidge. “You said the lions required a unique bond with their paladins that matched their personalities. If Keith doesn’t match Black, how is he supposed to be its paladin?”

Allura waved towards the hangers where the lions were kept, stepping in that direction. “Come with me.”

Everyone made their way to the lions and stood before them. The lions sat idly. Though they were expressionless, a heavy weight hung in the air, as if they were mourning the loss of Shiro as well. Allura walked ahead of the rest of the group, standing in front of them all just like before. Keith couldn’t help but to think that if anyone should pilot the black lion, it should be her.

“When you were all first brought here, I gave you the information you needed in order for you to become paladins. You needed to understand that the bond between a paladin and a lion is sacred, a force beyond our understanding. However, that bond is not the only one that matters now.”

“What do you mean?” asked Lance. “What other bonds are there?”

“Relatively speaking, there are many in the universe, but the ones that matter right now are between you and your fellow paladins.”

Allura’s words caused everyone to exchange looks of confusion and curiosity.

“Care to elaborate?” asked Hunk.

“As you are aware, the lions are sentient, intelligent beings that value their paladins. This means that if a paladin bonds with someone, that person will be able to bond with their lion,” said Allura.

“Wait, so any of us could pilot each other’s lions since we’re friends?” asked Pidge.

“Not exactly,” said Allura, her eyes sad, as if remembering something. “Friendship is one thing, but a true bond is another.” She looked to Keith, a small smile playing on her lips. “Keith, you will be able to pilot the black lion because you have a strong bond with Shiro. The two of you are like brothers to each other. It is that connection, that love and caring shared between two people that will allow the black lion to trust you.”

Keith brought his gaze up to Black, looking the lion in the eyes. He stared for a few moments, and then there was a sharp sound in his ears. Suddenly, images flashed through his mind. He could see Shiro flying Black. Memories of the time Shiro spent bonding with his lion were the most prominent, and that was what made Keith understand. He could form his own bond with the Black lion by sharing his love for something with it. If they shared their care and affection for Shiro, they would be able to connect.

“I understand,” whispered Keith to himself.

“Do you truly understand, Keith?” asked Allura.

With a firm nod, Keith headed forward, approaching the black lion. “Yes, I do. It’ll take some time, but I think I’ll be able to bond with Black.”

“Well, hold on,” said Lance. “If Keith starts piloting Black, then who’s going to pilot Red? Either way, we’re missing a paladin, and we can’t form Voltron.”

“Let’s handle one thing at a time,” said Coran. “First, let’s let Keith bond with the black lion. Once that’s done, we’ll move on to the other problems.”

“I agree,” said Allura. “In the meantime, everyone else get to training. Keith needs to spend time alone with the black lion.” She looked to Keith, offering a small smile once more. “Good luck.”

“Thank you, Princess,” said Keith.

With that, everyone exited, leaving Keith with Black. The black lion lowered its head, opening its jaw and allowing Keith inside. Keith stepped in, situating himself in the cockpit. It felt strange. He’d been in here once before, but that was different. Black allowed him to pilot because Shiro was in danger. Now, Shiro was gone, and this was completely voluntary. He let his shoulders relax, and he started taking slow, deep breaths, doing what he could to clear his mind.

“Talk to me, Black,” he said. “Voltron needs you. We all need you. I know I’m not Shiro. I’m not a leader.” His words began to struggle, coming out with high strain. He brought his fist down onto his thigh, his hand shaking with an equal amount of anger and remorse. “Dammit, I’m not worthy to be Voltron’s leader! I’m not worthy of any of it!” For the first time since Shiro was discovered to be missing, tears pricked at Keith’s eyes. “I’m not worthy, but it’s what Shiro wanted. I don’t know why. I just want to do right by him.”

Without warning, more images, more memories came rushing into his mind. This time, they were even clearer, and he found himself lost in them.

_“How do I bond with you?” asked Shiro. He was sat in the cockpit of the black lion. He closed his eyes, focusing._

The memory seemed to jump forward, as Keith could now _feel_ that Shiro’s bond with Black was significantly stronger.

_Shiro was cleaning off some of the panels in Black, and he was laughing._

_“You should have seen Keith today in the training room. He was sparing with Lance again. Those boys,” he chuckled and shook his head. “Pidge and Hunk are doing good as well. Hunk’s really getting the hang of using the blaster canon, and he discovered a new power within his lion. And Pidge is as brilliant as ever, creating a tracking device to_ find _Galra. It’s amazing, really.”_

Slowly, Keith came out of the memories, and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling.

“I see,” he whispered. He took a shaky breath, feeling less ashamed when the next batch of tears leaked out. “You miss him too.”

***

It took a few days, but eventually, Keith was able to walk into the control room with a small smile on his face. Everyone looked at him expectantly, and he simply nodded.

“Keith, you did it!” exclaimed Hunk.

“You bonded with the black lion!” added Pidge.

“I did,” said Keith. His grin faded with realization. “But, now what? If I’m in Black, that means there’s no one to pilot Red.”

“And if we find someone to pilot Red, their lion will be empty,” said Hunk.

Lance huffed. “That’s the point I _tried_ to make.”

“Well,” started Allura. When all eyes were on her, she shied away slightly, avoiding eye contact. “There is a solution.”

“What? Why didn’t you say that before?” asked Pidge. “You’ve really got to stop withholding information, Princess.”

“I agree,” said Keith firmly. “The universe _needs_ Voltron. No more secrets.”

Allura sighed quietly, lifting her head and letting everyone look right at her. “My father was the original paladin of the blue lion.”

A quiet hush washed over everyone.

“Yes,” she said. “I will be able to pilot the blue lion.”

“But,” began Pidge, his eyes widening, “that means,” he trailed off, turning to look at Lance.

“Lance has to pilot Red,” said Hunk.

“That’s correct,” said Allura. “Keith, Lance, I know you two have your differences, but this is the only way. The universe depends on it. Lance _must_ be able to pilot the red lion, so that I can pilot the blue lion. Otherwise, we’ll never be able to form Voltron again.”

The air was completely silent. Pidge and Hunk exchanged nervous looks, then shifting their gazes to Lance and Keith. The red and blue paladins stared at each other, their expressions completely unreadable.

“You guys have to at least try,” said Hunk. “If it doesn’t work we’ll find another way.”

“There _is_ no other way,” insisted Allura.

“Alright,” snapped Lance. “Let’s go.”

The paladins, Allura, and Coran went to the lions once again. Lance stood before Red, doing his best not to show how intimidated he was. He knew Red was temperamental, brash, and untrusting. Truly, Red was Keith’s lion, so how was he supposed to earn Red’s respect?

That was when the red lion moved, lowering its head and opening its jaw.

Everyone was shell shocked, exchanging gazes that were coated with pure puzzlement. Lance decided not to question it further, and he climbed into the cockpit.

“Hey, Red,” he said. “Look, I know I’m not Keith, but Allura _has_ to pilot Blue. We need five paladins to form Voltron; you understand that, right?”

He inhaled sharply, his mind becoming flooded with a memory.

_Keith was sitting in the cockpit cross-legged, not seeming to be doing anything other than talking to Red._

_“Training was good today,” he said. “Though, I think Lance is physically stronger than me, which kind of bugs.”_

_Red seemed to communicate back in a way, a teasing feeling radiating throughout the area, and Keith’s cheeks turned pink._

_“Shut up. It’s easier to admire from afar. I couldn’t ever tell him how I feel.”_

_More of the same communications came from Red, and Keith chuckled._

_“No,” he said as he laughed more. “No, I’m not going to. You can’t make me. He doesn’t feel that way about me. Trust me. We have a rivalry, which is fine, but it’s going to stay at that. I know that.”_

Lance came out of the memory, his heart _pounding_. He put his hands over his mouth to cover the giant grin that he couldn’t suppress no matter his efforts.

“So that’s how we’ll bond,” he said. “We’d both do anything for that stupid mullet. For that reckless,” he paused, “beautiful, amazing,” he trailed off. He chuckled to himself, leaning back in the seat. “Hey, Red, think I should go tell him he’s an idiot for thinking that I don’t feel the same way?”

He could almost hear Red shouting “GO!”

Stepping out of the lion, he started making his approach to Keith.

“Well, how’d it go?” asked Keith.

“This well,” said Lance.

He closed the space between them, tilting Keith’s chin up and pressing their lips together. For a split second, Keith was in utter shock, but he then fell into it with ease, bringing his arms up to wrap around Lance’s neck. They tilted their heads, deepening the kiss. Shockwaves of sparks coursed through them, something stronger than just infatuation blossoming and shining brighter with each passing moment. When they finally parted ways, they nuzzled their noses together, both of them smiling and looking into each other’s eyes.

“THANK QUIZNAK!” shouted Pidge.

“Pidge!” scorned Coran.

“I didn’t want to say anything,” said Allura, her eyes bright with adoration for the two paladins. “It takes time for paladins to form bonds with lions that aren’t their own, that is, unless the two are in love. _That_ bond is just as strong, just as sacred, and the lions can feel it too.”

“I just wish you had said something sooner,” said Lance.

“So do I,” said Keith. He maneuvered ever so slightly, kissing Lance once more.

“And it’s already gross,” said Pidge.

“Eh, I’ll give it a few more minutes before it’s gross,” teased Hunk.

“I’m so happy for the both of you,” said Allura. “I’m sure your lions feel the same. You both deserve some time to yourselves. Tomorrow, I will pilot the blue lion, and we will form Voltron.”

“Thank you, Princess,” said Keith.

She nodded, her eyes sparkling with newfound hope. “Everything is going to be alright.”

With that, everyone headed back into the castle. Keith and Lance walked together, hand-in-hand. The love shared between them was already growing, and would continue to do so for the rest of their days. A brand new reason to fight was formed, and it would carry them through everything that could possibly come their way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This one was high key emotional for me tbh because good GOD WHERE IS MY SPACE DADDY?!?!?! But, regardless, I hope you enjoyed it. Be sure to leave a comment letting me know ^.^ As always, my media links will be below. Thanks again, guys! Bye!~
> 
> Ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/nicolettepino
> 
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/FollowYourDreams19/
> 
> Tumblr: http://phangirl-landphil.tumblr.com/
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/followurdream97


End file.
